


Stay the Night

by Cerulean_city_girl



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Underage Masturbation, fantasizing about losing virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_city_girl/pseuds/Cerulean_city_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt fantasizes about a night with Sara after he gets home from his date. Makes references to the story "Picnic in Langtree Park" but is a standalone story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Night

    Wirt groaned as he sat on his bed. He slowly kicked off his shoes, using his big toes to pull off his rain soaked socks. He quickly stood up, shimmying out of his wet jeans and peeling his saturated shirt from his body. He had a long, yet amazing day. He laid back on his bed as he thought of how Sara looked when she opened her door. She was a goddess. An ethereal being that had graced him with her time and presence. A mixture of strength, beauty, grace, and calm. He felt like he had been visited by an angel.

    As he closed his eyes, he could see her as clear as day. Her flowing yellow dress blowing in the autumn winds. It’s gossamer material brushing against his skin as she reached for his hand. The dress hugged her curves. It was almost as if it were designed just for her. As she had leaned in to kiss him, he could smell coconut and lime lotion on her warm skin. Her scent was intoxicating. He really wanted her to stay over his house longer. To help dry off from the rain. To get her out of her wet clothes.

     He silently thanked God for the rain. It had been a curse but a blessing. As they rushed inside, his mind raced when he glanced at her. It had taken him a few minutes to get over the fact that Sara had flirted with him and kissed him. He couldn’t believe it! He didn’t believe he had _those_ type of thoughts about him. He had assumed Sara was shy when it came to love, just like him. When he had glanced at her in the rain, he saw her dress cling to her. Her dress, light and thin, had been very revealing now that it was drenched in water. Her lacy lavender colored bra covered her dark smooth breasts. It made his imagination run wild. He would have given anything to take her up to his room, get her out of her pretty yellow dress, and gaze upon the lacy lingerie adorning her voluptuous curves.  

    Wirt remembered seeing Sara bashfully accept the towel as she covered herself. He had made it a little too obvious what he was thinking. “Wirt? Earth to Wirt. Are you there?” she waved her hand in front of his face. He had been staring at her bosom for several minutes. When he finally snapped out of it, he looked away blushing. Conflicting feelings danced around in the back of his mind, both fighting to dominate the other.  He felt shame for being perverted towards her. He wanted to run and hide all while apologizing profusely for the ordeal. However, he also wanted to kiss her neck and give into her. He would have given anything to feel her luscious soft lips pressed against his once again. The taste of her strawberry lip balm lingered on his tongue.

   Wirt sat up on his bed, letting his memories replay in his mind. He tried keeping his emotions at bay since he felt guilty for pleasuring himself to people he knew in real life. But the temptation was so hard to resist. Seeing her cold hard nipples poke through her bra made him grow hard. He reached down to pull off his boxers, toying with the tip of his member as it grew nice and long. Despite being naked and damp from the rain, he felt flushed with desire. “Sara,” he moaned as he pictured her leaning over him. If only she could have stayed over.

     He closed his eyes, slowly stroking his cock. Her dark brown eyes looked so warm, so inviting. She bit her lip playfully as she unlatched her bra. “You have no idea how wet you make me,” she whispered as she kissed his neck. Her breath was hot against his skin. He was eager for her. He slowly pulled off her bra, tossing it to the floor. He reached up to caress her breasts, playing with her hard nipples as she moaned louder. Her body ached for his touch. Decency was no longer a concern of his. This was his fantasy and he’d enjoy it to the very fullest.

     Wirt thrust harder into his hand as he took her breasts in his mouth. Her soft skin made him struggle not to cum. She straddled him, her hands entangled in his hair as she begged him to suck harder. He reached down to grab her ass, wanting to explore every inch of her before entering her. Knowing Sara, she wouldn’t let him have all the fun. Sara was much more playful than that. She pushed him on down on the bed, her smile as bright as the yellow dress that now littered his floor. She leaned down, tucking her hair behind her ears so it would make things easier. And then he felt it, her lips gently sucking on his cock. Her tongue danced along his shaft making it harder and harder not to let go. He watched her lick up and down his cock, watching him with eager eyes. She got from her knees, pulling down her lacy lavender panties. She stood before him completely naked. “You like what you see?” She asked coyly, playing with her breasts as she climbed on top of him. Sara reached down and gently guided his cock inside her. Wirt’s breath became shallow as he felt the tip of his cock press against her wet lips. He gasped for air as she rocked back and forth, trying to contain himself. As she grind harder, her moans grew louder. “Wirt! Harder!” She begged. With each thrust, the bed collided with the wall.

    At that moment, Wirt gasped as he lost control. He opened his eyes, panting as he thrust harder into his hand. “Oh God Sara,” He muttered to himself as he enjoyed his release. Overwhelmed with emotion, he tugged at the tip of his length, spilling his seed all over his sheets. He laid there, basking in the afterglow. He pictured her resting next to him, snuggling up to him as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep. Wirt felt his eyelids become heavy from the long day he had. He knew tomorrow would bring about guilt and shame from tonight’s events. But for now, he’d enjoy the pleasure he had from thinking about his first love.

    Wirt’s breath hitched in the back of his throat when he heard footsteps thundering up the stairs. “Wirt! Wiiiiirt!!!” Greg yelled as he jiggled the doorknob on Wirt’s door. Wirt silently thanked God for remembering to lock it. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Wirt sat up, groggy from the activities that happened moments ago. “Yeah Greg?” He replied hesitantly. “Mom told me to tell you that dinner’s ready,” Greg reported. “Ok, I’ll meet you downstairs in a minute,” Wirt said trying to quickly clean up the mess he made. “Okie dokie,” Greg called to Wirt as he ran down the stairs. Peace was rare in his household. But the thought of Sara gave Wirt a sense of calm like no other.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have been listening to slow jamz while writing this. Sorry if it's not as hot as you'd like. It's my first time (writing smut).


End file.
